


The Ecstasy of Surrender

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslashex Treat, Frottage, Post-Movie(s), Rope Bondage, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: This was her new life now and she couldn't ask for anything better.





	The Ecstasy of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).



Isabel never expected to find herself serving a goddess like Diana, but she was pleased with her new life. That she was _given_ a second chance. When Diana spared her life, Isabel knew that her life belonged to Diana and she was proud to serve her.

Right now, Isabel was naked as she fell down to her knees. Her face mask was firmly in place as she waited for Diana to arrive. It was her choice to keep it, Diana said she didn't have to hide behind the mask any longer, but Isabel preferred wearing it. While she may no longer be Dr. Poison, she was still Isabel Maru and the mask was a part of her.

The door opened and light spilled in as Diana walked into the room. Her golden lasso was tied against her hip as she looked over Isabel. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she cupped Isabel's face with her strong hands.

"Tired. I was in the lab all night." There were plenty of compounds in the universe that weren't poisons and Diana was having her research non-lethal ones to help humanity.

"You poor thing. I've worked you so hard lately, haven't I?"

Before Isabel could answer, Diana was reaching for her lasso and began walking around her. Diana took care tying the lasso around Isabel like a rope until it wrapped her like a beautiful piece of art with its crisscrosses. The lasso came from Diana's homeland and already she felt its power against her bare skin.

Isabel bit her lower lip as the power of the lasso coursed through her. It was warm to the touch, almost on this side of too much, but she loved it.

She felt alive.

The urge to answer Diana's question bubbled under her skin and traveled up to her lips. "I've done plenty of long nights and this was nothing to me. I'll gladly do it again for you." The more she spoke the truth, not trying to fight the lasso, the more peaceful she felt. That was the trick of the lasso; it didn't try to hurt you as long as you didn't resist and you didn't lie. Isabel had no need to do either to Diana.

"You're sweet. There is a hard exterior to you that'll never disappear, but you are truly sweet when you put your mind to it." Diana's hand brushed across Isabel's nipples, making them erect. "Beautiful."

She tried to not let her the praise get to her head, but it was difficult. With a simple word or a nod of her head, Diana could destroy the world and remake it into her own image. And this breathtaking goddess thought _she_ was beautiful. It was almost something she could not comprehend. "Thank you," she finally said as she lowered her gaze.

Diana cupped her face and raised her chin so their eyes could meet. There was a soft smile on her lips and she leaned in to kiss Isabel. Despite the fact that Isabel was naked and tied up, the kiss felt very chaste. Isabel knew how filthy Diana's kisses could be, she had experienced plenty of them recently, but there was a method to this ritual and Isabel was a patient woman.

Diana stepped back and Isabel watched as she shed her armor piece by piece. It was the same armor she wore whenever she was out battling evil, but Isabel only felt calm at the sight of it. And when Diana was fully naked, she knelt down and pressed herself against Isabel.

Diana was warm against her body and Isabel couldn't help nuzzling her cheek against Diana's shoulder. The urge to struggle against the lasso in order to embrace Diana was thick, but she knew very well that the lasso wouldn't break under her strength alone. If Diana wanted to keep her tied up, she'd remain tied up until Diana said otherwise.

Still, she attempted to shift a little and the lasso only tightened in response. Diana chuckled softly as she pressed her forehead against Isabel's. "Impatient, are we? I have you."

Suddenly, Diana rose to her feet and swept Isabel into her arms to cradle her. She strode quickly towards the bed at the far end of the room and gently placed Isabel down in the middle of it. Diana crawled on top of the bed towards Isabel as she smiled down at her.

"Just beautiful. What would you like me to do?"

The question caused the lasso to heat up against Isabel's skin. An answer bubbled up and Isabel spoke her heart's desire. "I want you to bruise me and make me beg."

Her scientific work had left a permanent mark on her face and she wanted Diana's love to leave the same permanency on her as well. Not that Diana would ever leave a scar on her, but she was willing to compromise with bruises that slowly faded away. Diana moved her hand to glide down Isabel's shoulder until she reached Isabel's forearm and squeezed. It was a welcomed pain and Isabel lifted her hips up against Diana in response as she shut her eyes.

Diana released her hold before she moved down Isabel's body. The lasso didn't restrain her legs, so Diana was able to spread them wide as she settled between there. Diana's palms gripped her thighs hard enough to leave marks as she breathed Isabel in.

"You were meant for pleasure, Isabel. You sought it in the form of crafting your poisons and in destroying worlds, but here and now? Your pleasure comes from me."

With that, Diana bent her head and licked her pussy from end to end, causing Isabel to strain against both Diana's firm palms and the lasso. Diana was relentless in her pursuit of consuming Isabel and all Isabel could do was lie there and take it.

Her eyes fluttered closed as moans escaped her lips. Diana was a master at eating her out as she alternated between sucking and licking her clit, using Isabel's noises to guide her. When Isabel was busy grinding her clit against Diana's tongue, Diana was slipping a few of her fingers inside her pussy to fuck her with them.

Isabel wanted to reach down and grab onto Diana's hair, but the lasso kept her from moving. She was at Diana's mercy completely.

"Diana," she said, gasping out her name. "Please!"

Diana raised her head to look up at Isabel, carefully giving Isabel's clit tiny licks. She raised her eyebrow in a question.

Isabel gulped as she attempted to answer. "I want to touch you. Please let me touch you."

Suddenly, the lasso loosened around her until she was free. Isabel immediately sat up and pushed Diana back until Diana was sitting back with her knees bent and her feet on the bed. Diana smiled as Isabel grabbed the lasso and knelt between Diana's legs. Diana leaned back on a hand as she reached up with the other to cup Isabel's face.

Isabel knew the lasso's power wouldn't work for her, but she still loosely wrapped part of it around Diana's neck as if she was placing a collar around her. Not that a mere mortal like herself could ever collar a goddess like Diana, but it was nice to imagine. The lasso ended up looking like a long golden necklace around Diana's neck.

Isabel leaned in until her breasts were touching Diana's breasts. She used her hand and cupped Diana's pussy, reveling in the warmth and pleasure of being with this woman. She thumbed Diana's clit as she bent down to kiss Diana. There was no rush in their lovemaking and Isabel took her sweet time fingering Diana. The feel of Diana's breasts against her own were sensational and she couldn't help pressing down against them even further.

"Will you come for me?" she asked Diana. "I want to see your beautiful face when you come."

There was a glint of challenge in Diana's eyes as she smiled. Instead of answering her, she placed her hands on Isabel's ass, holding her tight, and lifted the both of them up and off of the bed. Diana carried her to the bedroom wall and pushed her up against it. Isabel realized what Diana was trying to do as her clit was against Diana's thigh and Diana's clit was against her own thigh.

She threw her arms around Diana's neck to steady herself and began grinding down on Diana's thigh. Diana leaned forward and sucked Isabel's earlobe between her lips. Isabel shivered at the sensation as she continued to ride herself towards an orgasm. Diana moaned in her ear as she rubbed herself against Isabel's thigh and Isabel soaked in the sounds as she sought to catch her breath from coming.

Diana continued to hold her up against the wall and Isabel leaned in to lazily kiss her. She loved basking in Diana's presence, especially after they had sex, and Isabel couldn't believe she was allowed to have such cherished moments after all that she had done, all that Diana stood for. But that was what made Diana who she was. Even after seeing the evil inside Isabel, she was still able to see something worthy inside of her and that blew Isabel's mind even to this day.

Diana carried her back to the bed so they could curl up together with their limbs intertwined. This was her new life now and she couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
